TULIRO
by The Chrysanthemum
Summary: The many battles that changed Hinamori's morality and tested Hitsugaya's devotion.
1. Chapter 1

Tuliro

By REDROSES13

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach.

AN: This is a fictional battle between Hinamori and the reigai Hitsugaya. I was inspired when I saw the episode when Hitsugaya was battling the reigai Hinamori. I gave the reigai Toshiro a different personality than the real one to make a difference in the way they act. Note this: the reigai are slightly weaker than the real ones. But in my opinion, even the reigai Hitsugaya won't hurt Hinamori. However, that's not the case here. :) And Byakuya did not battle the reigai toshiro in this fanfic.

Chapter 1

* * *

><p>Hitsugaya was nearly close to his destination. However, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a familiar figure sitting on top of a roof.<p>

_Hinamori?_

His curiosity grew and he came closer. Just as he thought, it was her.

"Shiro-chan."

He didn't bother to correct her.

"Hinamori?"

"What are you doing here?" She was supposed to be resting right now. But something just doesn't seem right..

"Well..When I woke up the people from Squad 12 who were looking after me were all gone. Where did everyone go?" She asked.

"You still don't look well. I think you should rest." He replied with concern hinted within his voice.

His suspicion only grew stronger. Her reitsu was somehow different.

"No. I'm all right." She gave him a reassuring smile.

Her sweet smile erased all the doubts he had.

"No." he replied. "Multiple battles are going on right now. We might find ourselves in a battle as well. You better somewhere safe."

He couldn't bear the thought of her being injured again.

"Thank you." She stood up. "But really, I'm all right."

Before she had the chance to stumble forward, Hitsugaya instinctively reacted pulling her back from falling.

"You're tottering." he said supporting her weight. "Don't strain yourself. You need to rest right now."

"I'm sorry.. Shiro-chan." she responded.

He felt his chest contract when she leaned on him but it didn't feel right. The doubts only increased. This wasn't Hinamori. Impossible.

"I'm so sorry."

He expected it. A part of him expected it for her to draw her sword on him. He purposely allowed her to get closed to him for the reason he know to well. He blocked it by stopping the tilt of her zanpakuto. When he saw the silver bracelet, he knew his suspicions were correct. It wasn't the real her. He felt his heart dropped. Disappointment.

"It's no use." he simply said. "You can't kill me."

"But can you kill me, Shiro-chan? Are you going to try and kill me...again.?"

The last word echoed in his mind as he remembered the memory that cursed him everytime he closed his eyes. His sword piercing through the person he swore to protect. Her voice faintly calling out to him as he cradle her againts his chest.

_Shiro-chan... why?_

He remembered it too well and he let loose of the tilt.

"Ah!" the reigai Hinamori yelled.

_Damn it._

Her blade penetrated his skin and dwelled deep into his chest. He felt it. The sharp sting. He gasped and staggered backwards.

"I'm really sorry. It's not my fault." he heard her say.

_Damn it. _

"It's Kageroza's fault for coming up with this idea." She raised her sword.

* * *

><p>Hitsugaya ran leaving a trail of blood. He glanced behind him and the reigai was still chasing him. He dodged her swing and managed to leap to the other side of the roof. She followed and unsuccessfully smashed the yellow, roof stiles. His hand went to his back ready to pull his sword but when she looked up at him, he was unable too.<p>

_Her eyes._

The reigai suddenly appeared behind him and striked him down. He laid there, on the ground.

"Forgive me, Shiro-chan." she said, looking down.

She lifted her zanpakuto. "Snap, Tobiume."

Hitsugaya barely made it on time as the fireball blast the ground where he was a second ago. Debris flew everywhere. All of the sudden, Hinamori stood in front of him.

_How?_

She seemed suprised when he stared at her expecting an attack.

"Snap, Tobiume!" came behind him.

His head snapped as the fireball came contact with his skin. His body flew backwards followed by another explosion.

"Shiro-chan!" the other Hinamori exclaimed.

"Is that me?" she asked bewildered as the reigai stared back at her. She saw blood dripping from her sword.

"You hurt Shiro-chan, didn't you!" their zanpakutos clattered together at contact. "Unforgivable."

"I... didn't do it because I wanted too!"

As Hitsugaya ascended from the ground, he was baffled as he watched the two of them battling each other.

"Shiro-chan!" one of them called out.

"Shiro-chan! Help me!" the other yelled.

As much as he loved Hinamori, he couldn't figured out which was the real one.

"Bakudo #4: Hainawa!"

A crackling, yellow rope was generated from the reigai's hand and came directly to Hinamori, binding her arms.

"Help me, Shiro-chan!"

He was losing his mind. For the third time of his life, he didn't know what to do.

"Don't let her trick you! She's an imposter!"

"No! I'm not an imposter!" the other one exclaimed. "Quiet, imposter!"

She came at her with her blade, ready to strike the Hinamori that was binded.

"Believe me, Shiro-chan!"

His body jumped infront the helpless Momo. "Stop it!" he shouted.

It all happened quickly. Two zanpukutos pierced his body. His blood splattered everywhere and it was amazing how he was still alive. Hitsugaya grinded his teeth from the pain.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry."

"Snap, Tobiume!" Both of them called out.

His eyes widened as two fireballs came directly at him destroying the wall and burning everything on its path.

"We're so sorry. This is Kageroza's strategy."

"We're weaker than you, Shiro-chan. He said if we made you drop you guard then we could defeat you. Because you could never attack us, Shiro-chan."

"We're so sorry."

"Please don't hate us for this." they raised both of their swords.

"So you're both reigai?" he whispered relief flooded his system. "That's good."

"What? Good?" they were suprised. "Why do you say that?"

"It's not good! We tricked you!"

"That's all right. Because I didn't have to get the real Hinamori involved in this mess." he replied closing his eyes.

_Hinamori._

"I don't ever want to hurt her again."

He heard them gasp at his confession.

"I see. Then we'll make this quick." they replied.

"Shunko!"

Before they could register what happened, Yoruichi kicked them into the other side of the wall.

_No!_

The smoke cleared.

"We came close but I'm glad."

"I wish... I were the original."

With a poof, they were gone.

Yoriuchi picked up the red marble and turned around to face Hitsugaya. "You're way too naive."

"Tch. You were here in the Soul Society the whole time?" he asked.

"Yeah. I had business to take care of and you?."

"I still have unfinished business too." he said clutchin his wounded chest.

"Hey! Don't over do it!"

"I'll join you shortly." He ignored her. Then he was gone.

* * *

><p>The sky was cloudless and the gentle breeze caressed Hinamori's cheeks as she wiped her sweat off her shiginami sleeve. Other battles were happening all around them, battle cries and the constant thunder of destruction. The battle was also taking its toll on her body as she felt the pain of the wound from his sword resurge throughout her chest. The smoke finally cleared off as the Hitsugaya imposter attacked her and she desperately blocked it with her sword. She knew her strength was weakening when he slowly pushed her back against the wall of the building. Her whole body was on fire, the pain in her chest only grew stronger and her eyesight becoming blurry. Despite of her circumstance, she still had the power to call upon her sword.<p>

"Snap, Tobiume!" she called out with a fierce determination, gripping the tilt of her blade.

The imposter widened his eyes not expecting her move and draw back quickly to the far side of the other wall. As expected, a huge fireball came at him with amazing speed that he barely had enough time to dodge. Hinamori cursed under her breath as her opponent came unscathed.

"Surrender. It's pointless to continue if we both know the outcome of this battle." He said drawing his sword and coming dangerously at her direction; his turquoise eyes glow blue with menace.

"You will not hurt me… no… You can never hurt me, Shiro-chan." Her voice cracked with desperation.

"I may have his appearance and abilities but do I have to remind you over and over again, I'm not him. Tch, what a pain."

She grimaced at his reply and looked away.

_This was not the time to feel sorry for yourself. You're better than that! Remember all the training for the past two weeks. _

And with renewed strength she charged at him again. He blocked it as both of their blade clashed struggling for power. Her thoughts raced inside her head trying to form strategies to defeat him or at least caught him off guard.

Their surroundings were once again clouded with dust as both of them collide again and again. The sound of their blades echoed throughout the building. Time passed and he had the upper hand. The battle dragged on. Hinamori could barely keep up but she managed to defense herself from getting more injuries.

He was getting annoyed. _Why won't this girl go down! _

"I'm getting tired of this." He said pointing the tip of weapon at the sky. "Sit upon the frozen heaven, Hyourinmaru!"

A white streak of light from his zanpakuto flew above the cloudless sky, then the gentle breeze turned into more ferocious wind and black, thunderous clouds gathered churning as lightning began to appear followed by the crackling thunder. Hinamori's face paled as the revelation of his formidable power compared to hers. She felt her body drained out of energy, her knees wobbled, and her breathe was wedged between her throat as she was awe at the marvelous sight. However, her rate raced with excitement when the thought of actually battling her childhood friend-though it's not really him—without him holding back his abilities for the fear of hurting her brought adrenaline all over her body.

She was almost giddy.

_No, you're supposed to be afraid!_ She thought surprised at her own reaction.

The regai Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes. "You're not scared."

"I wanted this ever since Shiro-chan and I started sparring together… He always went easy on me even though I urged him fight me more seriously." She smiled.

"You'll regret it.. The real one was weak, always acting on his emotions..And that was his greatest weakness."

Before she had the chance to protect herself, he flew down at her with incredible speed that almost matched the 2nd division captain with his weapon fixed upon her. Her body reacted to the threat and dodged also releasing fireballs at him. He easily countered her attack with his blade and before she could react, slashed her from behind.

She gasped and nearly doubled backwards from his strike.

He saw her body response and jump onward to the corner for safety.

Hinamori's body screamed with agony.

_NO. You can't go down this easily. Remember..._

"Hado #4: Byakurai!" She pointed her index finger releasing a highly-concentrated lightning bold at his direction plus two, another fireballs acting as a distraction.

"Guncho Tsurara." He whispered.

Multiple ice daggers came contact with her attacks at mid air and created an explosion that almost threw her off balance but scarcely regained her footing.

_Now's my chance._

"Hado #32: Okasen!" A huge, powerful yellow orb illuminated from her blade as the energy swiftly traveled directly to her opponent.

She prayed that he was hit because she began to feel the mild side-effects from using the medium skill kido and the loss of blood from the two wounds. The smoke finally cleared and she brought her zanpakuto protectively in front of her body while trying to stop the bleeding on her chest.

I got him! She thought when she saw him bent over pressing his palm on his left shoulder.

The reigai clutched his wound not believing that she really did got him. He scowled at himself for lowering his guard and he descended himself to the ground. His knees almost gave out but remained his balance by leaning onto the wall. He glanced at Hinamori and her condition wasn't good either. He noted that her body was long past its limit depicted by her constant gasps for air and the way her composure slightly swayed. Despite the sharp pain, he managed to show a smile. He underestimated her. He didn't expect her to actually wound him or managed to stay conscious after the injuries he had caused her.

She saw him smiled and the red glow from his eye vanished. She pondered. _Why?_

Reigai or not, emotions surged through his body like someone trapped him on an electric chair and electrocution him. It felt like tiny sparks crackling within his body blocking the pain. He never felt anything like this before.

"Tch."

Then as fast as the feeling came, it disappeared leaving the imposter to fascinate at the new discovery. He dropped his sword signaling his surrender, his frozen wings shattered, and he slumped against the wall. So that was it. His will to fight and his facade evaporated the moment he was injured.

_What's the point? _

He was proud for her. This realization bewildered him. He could have easily killed her from the very beginning but the look of determination on her face prevented him. His body and his mind prevented him from inflicting any more serious damage on her.

_Maybe I am as weak as he is._

He sighed. _I guess this is it._

He opened his mouth to say his farewell. "Hinamori, I wish…." However, the wind carried the rest of his voice as the lightning flashed across the sky for the last time and the clouds finally cleared; then he felt nothing.

She wanted to rush to his side and tend to his wound but her feet remained rooted to the ground preventing her to move. She saw his mouth moved but didn't—couldn't—hear him for the wind and the crackle of thunder covered his voice. Then she saw him disappear with the wind leaving behind a crimson, round jewel, and a red stain of blood on the wall.

She won. Just barely. Hinamori felt like laughing, rejoicing that she had protected herself successfully against a formidable adversary but the ache in her chest and from her back only increased. The scene of the nisemono Hitsugaya so helpless seem so real that she thought it was really her Shiro-chan. A moment passed and the she felt a drop of water. Her hand came up involuntary and the rain drops softly came down.

Hinamori gazed at the clear blue sky. _It's raining. _

The touch of the tender shower washed away the image of the reigai and she sense a new relief. With a soft sigh, her zanpakuto changed into its regular form as it crashed onto the ground with a vibrating echo. Finally her knees gave out and her body dropped faced down with a thud.

* * *

><p>AN: well? What did you think? Worthy to continue? Express your opinion by reviewing.. :)<p>

Byakurai: pail lightning.  
>Okasen: Yellow fire flash<br>Hainawa: Crawling rope  
>Nisemono: imposter<br>Zanpakuto: sword


	2. Chapter 2

**TULIRO**

**by REDROSES13**

**Ch.2**

A/N: I've decided to update this every weekly! And thank you for all your reviews! It gave inspiration to continue writing!

Disclamier: I do not own Bleach.

Previously: _Hinamori gazed at the clear blue sky. __It's raining. _

_The touch of the tender shower washed away the image of the reigai and she sense a new relief. With a soft sigh, her zanpakuto changed into its regular form as it crashed onto the ground with a vibrating echo. Finally her knees gave out and her body dropped faced down with a thud._

* * *

><p>Hinamori felt soft hands touched her body after what seems like hours, and she realized that she was being moved, panic spread throughout her but cease quickly when she comprehended what was happening. Other death gods most likely had found her unconscious and probably taking her to the 4th division. She groaned in pain when the sharp sting suddenly erupted in her chest and especially on her back as they laid her down on the bed.<p>

"Easy now, vice-captain Hinamori." She heard a familiar, soothing voice. Then she felt a quick tingle on her left lower arm that immediately relaxed her body and was relieved that the pain gradually subsided. A white, thick blanket settled over providing her warmth and protection.

"Her injuries are very serious but not that lethal. However, I don't think she's going to…. " was the last thing she heard as she began to slip away slowly, her eyes finally closed, overcome with sleep, into a blissful, peaceful slumber that lured her into a deep, dark abyss.

* * *

><p>The fight was taking longer than usual. Usually it'll be over by the time Hitsugaya released his bankai and slashed his enemy with 'Sennen Hyoro' trapping his adversary into a cold, ice prison. But this… this was different! He grinded his teeth together in frustration as he collided with another imposter death god, and their blades met each other with fury and wrath that he was even surprised… or rather bewildered. Hitsugaya was on his way to meet Kenpachi after the incident about the two, imposter Hinamoris but he suddenly found himself in another battle.<p>

"Damn it." He cursed under his breath.

His previous wounds were starting to affect him. Affect him so much that his flashsteps were becoming sluggish little by little and almost caused his arm to be sliced off. Hitsugaya muttered another cursed word as he raised Hyourinmaru and sent multiple ice daggers directly to his foe. He narrowed his eyes, studying his moves as the imposter swiftly dodged his attacks, and finally found a constricted blind spot on his left upper back.

_Time to end this._

"Daiguren Hyounmaru!" he yelled and lifted his sword releasing massive energy that took form of a formidable dragon that curled protectively around him. The dragon roared with all of its might as it lunged straight to his enemy baring his fangs. A flash of yellow light exploded when Hitsugaya's bankai came contact with the imposter and rapidly vanished into thin air. Large craters were formed on the ground, scorching the green vegetations, which also included the destroyed yellow, roof tiles that shattered onto the air. After a while, his eyes finally focused to find only the shiginami still standing unaffected by his technique.

_How? Is it possible?_

"Are you surprised Captain Hitsugaya?" he snickered. "I'm surprised a genius like you didn't realize what my zanpakuto is capable of doing."

"What you mean?" Hitsugaya asked curiously gripping his sword more securely.

"My zanpakuto provides me the ultimate defense. A defense against any attacks of sorts especially elemental attacks such as yours. However, the only down side to it is that its offense power gradually decreases as the defense increases. But either way, I'm immune to any of your ice techniques." He replied with a blue glint flashing before his eyes.

Hitsugaya widened his eyes at the realization.

_So that's why! Damn it. If my attacks from Hyourinmaru are useless then… demon spells might work._

He sheathed his sword on his back and faced his opponent who gave him a questioning look.

"Hado #88, Hiryūgekizokushintenraihō!" Hitsugaya yelled as he outstretched his arm back, his palm was flat directly facing the enemy, with his other hand which was gripping his wrist for extra support, and fired an enormous, high-concentrated beam of cobalt electricity that was enough to kill thirty powerful hollows.

The moment he released the powerful spiritual energy from his palm, Toshiro fell backwards, stunned, due to the energy needed to projectile that specific demon art and the fact that he never used the spell before. A gigantic explosion occurred immediately, and created a huge mushroom-like smoke that blinded Hitsugaya for a moment. His nostrils flared filled with the burning smell of smoke as his hand flew to his nose to cover it. The smoke slowly vanished, and his eyes focused in front of him.

_Could it be?_

"Nice try, Captain Hitsugaya." Came a mocking voice from behind.

Hitsugaya widened his eyes, bewildered, and whirled around to barely block the oncoming blade that grazed his shiginami robes, and unsheathed his sword instantly to meet his. Their weapon of steel came to blows with each other and with each contact ignited crushing force that caused even both of them staggered toward the back. Their breaths came up short, gasping for air, and sweat beads rolled down their foreheads. Hitsugaya can't believe it that a regular shiginami, serving under a captain and a vice captain, have the power to fight him for this long without being hacked into pieces.

_Or am I just growing weaker?_ He pondered deeply.

"Aren't you curious?" he said watching him with his blue, glowing eyes. "I see it on your face. You see, my original hid his inner powers because he was afraid of being ridiculed by his comrades that only his zanpakuto wasn't offensively strong, but consume leisurely his opponents' spiritual energy to fuel its own. Sound familiar?"

"No and I don't much care." Toshiro replied, annoyed that the guy was still standing casually having a conversation with him.

The foe scoffed. "If I had the permission to… "

_Wait. What? Permission?_ He was taken back.

"Never mind. Watching you suffer is as good as watching you fall." He sighed.

"What do you mean?" Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes.

"I wish I can tell you but I was given strict instructions."

_Enough._

Hitsugaya grinded his teeth, and gasped quickly for air before he lunging again, their swords met each other again feeling familiarity as they continue to try dominate over each other. It was true. Hitsugaya felt his energy little by little slipped away and knew if he didn't finish the battle before all his energy were drained, he'll be surely killed.

"Sennon Hyori!" he yelled, gathering his last energy as he pointed the tip of his zankaputo, and twisted it exactly 90 degrees. Tall, ice pillars soared into the air from the ground, circulating, and surrounded his adversary, trapping him in the ice before he could react. Hitsugaya panted pressing his hand to his side, stared at his opponent's now frozen form that was shut in his prison of ice. He sheathed his sword at his back and turned around from the battle field exhausted. As he began to limp forward, his sharp senses picked up his foe's reitsu stronger than ever, and spinned around immediately. However, due to his body's fatigue his moves became slow and his eyes met the tip of his foe's blade. The blade swung in front of him piercing his chest as he gasped in horror. His opponent drew back his sword violently from his body and crimson blood spurted from the open wound.

"Who are you?" Hitsugaya managed to gasp, catching his breath before plummeting into his knees as his frozen wings shattered, and the small pieces of ice plunged onto the Earth with ear-piercing sound. The sound of defeat.

"My job is done. Don't worry, the wounds I inflicted isn't deadly enough to kill you instantly. I'm sure we will meet again. Until then." His adversary cackled, turning on his heels, walking away.

_Wait!_ He wanted shout but no sound came out.

Hitsugaya crumbled down to the ground, utter shock written all over his face, his blood splattered against the dry concrete, and his surroundings became black.

* * *

><p>"Vice-captain, Hinamori?" a gentle, calming voice called out. "Vice-captain?"<p>

Hinamori managed to crack open her eyelids, still heavy with sleep, and squinted at the deformed figure bending in front of her bed—sunlight seeped through the curtain windows and into the dark room.

"Hinamori, it's time for you to eat so that your wounds will heal faster." She smiled.

"What? What happened?" she asked obviously confused, now widely awake looking at her surroundings. "Why am I here?"

Unohana was slightly taken back. "You mean you don't remember?"

Hinamori frowned as distorting images and puzzling feelings flooded into her head—the sound of battle, raindrops, excoriating pain exploded in certain parts of her body and her childhood friend's figure slumped against the wall helpless.

She widened her eyes. "Hitsugaya-kun!" she cried out clutching tightly onto her bedsheet. "He's… He's in trouble!" Fear rose from her throat as the disturbing image flashed against her eyes.

"Relaxed Vice-captain Hinamori." She said with concern. "I'm sure Captain Hitsugaya is okay considering he is a captain." She gave her a reassuring smile but worry appeared in her eyes.

"But."

"Now, we need you to rebuild you strength." She interrupted.

"Captain Unohana." Hinamori murmured her eyes glanced at the food tray she was carrying that consisted all necessary nutrients a regular death god needs.

She sprang up and winced in pain immediately as the throbbing agony returned.

"Careful. You might open the stitches." She warned. "Here, take your time eating." She set the tray on the bedside table next to her bed.

"I will come back again to examine you conditions." She smiled and turned around closing the door behind her.

"Shiro-chan." She whimpered pressing her fist against her heart. Something didn't feel right. She just knew it. The picture of him just laying there, face down on the ground, his silver hair coated with blood as his hands sprawled powerlessly against the concrete.

_No.. _She shakes her head in denial. _He's okay. He's fine. You're worrying too much._

Too take her mind off him, she turned her head to the food tray, and looked at the fried eggs, white rice, and the orange juice. Hunger emerged from her stomach and she realized that she hadn't eaten since yesterday morning. After she had consumed everything on the tray, she practiced getting up on her own using the edges of her bed as a support. The pain subsided leaving only an ache on her chest and back. Hinamori wobbled for a second after finding her balance, and let go of her bed. As she was practicing walking back and forth in her room getting use to the distant ache, her sensitive ears picked up vague whispering outside her door.

"Are you sure?" A voice she didn't recognize asked.

"Yes! They found him nearly at the brink of death!" another more frantic voice replied.

Curious, she pressed her ear to the door to get better hearing of their conversation.

"I can't believe Captain Hitsugaya would go down that easily." She heard the other one added. "I just can't believe it."

_Hitsugaya-kun? Why are they talking about Hitsugaya-kun? Did something happened?_ Panic rose from her throat realizing that her instinct had been right. Well.. mostly..

"He is a captain and a genius, that I don't disagree, but he is still a child."

That was it. Her eyes widened at the remark as rage emerged from her body and her hand grabbed the door handle, twisted it, and kicked it wide open surprising the two death gods.

"Vice-captain!" they exclaimed together.

She was about to yell at them for talking about her friend that way when she suddenly become conscious of his critical condition.

"You got ten seconds to tell me exactly what happened." She whispered dangerously low that obviously frightened the two shiginamis.

* * *

><p><em>Hitsugaya-kun.<em> She thought as she sprinted down the 4th division hallway, easily blending in and hiding her presence against the other division members. She managed to threatened the two death gods to not speak about her disappearance to anyone and further squeezed where Hitsugaya resided.

_402… 402.. _Hinamori quickly glanced at the door numbers as she passed by. _Ah-hah! _She finally found it.

"Hitsugaya-kun!" she cried out as she burst into the room. The curtains had been securely shut—not even sunlight managed to get through—and she had to strain her eyes to see his sleeping form onto the corner. She saw a breathing tube was strapped on his nose connected to a machine and saline, syringe fluid was linked to his lower wrists. She could hardly believe it. She never saw him this vulnerable before. She was usually the fragile one while he was the one who recover before her. Her hand flew to her mouth to stifle a sob when she walked near to his sleeping, unresponsive body—only his chest was slowly moving up and down.

_Shiro-chan!_ The longer she stared at him, the more she longed for his turquoise eyes to open and playfully yell at her to call him his proper title. Then she noticed his burnt palms which was wrapped by bandages.

_Idiot! _Finally the dam broke and tears ran unconditionally down her cheeks as hiccups rose from her throat. _No, Hitsugaya-kun will feel worse if he saw me crying because of him. _Hinamori wiped her tears, and she fell into her knees. She softly gripped his hand when she laid her head down right next beside him. "Ne, Shiro-chan, get well quickly so we could watch the sunset while eating watermelons.. . just like the old days." She sniffed. Hinamori closed her eyes dreaming the lazy afternoons they spent together before they had ever became shiginamis, and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Unohana slid the door open and as expected her patient was there—quietly guarding Hitsugaya. When she had returned to check on Hinamori, she found the room deserted and unable to detect her spiritual energy anywhere. Then she turned to the two shivering death gods next to her with a cold look on her eyes. They immediately told her Hinamori's whereabouts as they stumbled away—dismissed-tail between their legs. She hopes that Hitsugaya's situation won't affect her as much. Unohana smiled at the two sleeping couple and slid the door closed. However, she's going to break the terrible news to her later.<p>

* * *

><p>Hiryūgekizokushintenraihō : <em>Flying Dragon-Striking Heaven-Shaking Thunder Cannon<em>

_A/N:_ the shiginami that Hitsugaya was fighting is not the shiginami that you think it is. By the way, I warned you that Hinamori is kinda confused right now, and she didn't fully know that the Hitsugaya she fought was an imposter. Until the nxt chapter! R&R!


End file.
